


A "Welcome Home"-fuck is better than a "Welcome Home"-kiss

by daddyzanchez



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: "This meant that like an animal, your body had automatically adjusted to the fact that a certain sound meant a treat; the sound being front door slammed shut by what could only be the force of Murdoc Niccals and the treat being a good round of fucking."





	A "Welcome Home"-fuck is better than a "Welcome Home"-kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon who wanted some major dirty talk and some major praise kink with Murdoc. 
> 
> This is my first piece of writing with gender neutral smut, let me know what you think!

When Murdoc came home from a long day of recording, he was usually in what you would call ‘a frisky mood’. He hated staying cooped up in the tiny recording studio, meaning he had a lot of energy when he finally came home and given that the two of you had just started dating, the energy was taken out on you - by shoving you against the nearest furniture. This meant that like an animal, your body had automatically adjusted to the fact that a certain sound meant a treat; the sound being front door slammed shut by what could only be the force of Murdoc Niccals and the treat being a good round of fucking. There was no reason to sugarcoat it because if there was one thing you were certain of, it was that during those moments, when he had you pressed against whatever surface he could find, there was no chance he would let you forget how dirty you were and how dirty what you were doing was. It was his specialty, talking so filthily that it made you blush and arousal shot up your spine to make the hairs stand on the back of your neck.

The thing was that you were in a frisky mood too today, and having walked around the house, waiting for a fuck, only made you want him even more as the sound of the door was heard. How did one get Murdoc Niccals to give it all he had? You teased him like there was no tomorrow. so when he called out your name and you heard the sound of a belt being unbuckled, you acted as if you hadn’t heard him.

“There you are,” Murdoc grumbled as he entered the kitchen where you were standing with your back towards him, making yourself a cup of tea and still acting if he was not there, “Why didn’t you answer me when I called your name? Three times.”

“I’m not like some creature from a fairytale, I don’t miraculously respond to the number three,” you said, watching the content of the bag of tea colour the water. 

“Darling,” arms wrapped around you and a kiss was pressed to you shoulder. Behind you, Murdoc was close and he brought the slight pain of his belt gnawing into your back with him, “I thought we had an indirect agreement that whenever I come home, after a very long day I might add, you are ready for my cock.”

“Keep dreaming,” you said in a smirk that hid the slightest hints at how you had shuddered on the inside by that, still managing to focus on your tea. You gasped as you felt his hard on press against the back of your right thigh, making you almost drop your cup of tea as your grip on the mug felt weaker, “Murdoc… Look what you almost made me do.”

“Why are you acting like a little tease? I know you, you’re usually so good for me,” Murdoc reached in front of you, taking the mug out of your hand and stretching his body to put it in the sink. Automatically, you pressed yourself against him, swirling your hips in attempt to get him to let go of whatever was holding him back and it was enough for him to let his hand wander up your neck to cup it, before spreading his fingers and holding you in a tight grip.

Your eyes widened as you felt your pulse immediately quicken as your heart tried more desperately to pump blood to your head, “Murdoc, I want you.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Murdoc barked out a dry laugh as he pressed you down into the kitchen counter, “If you didn’t need food, drink, and sleep, you’d be on my cock all the time, you little cockslut.” 

“Yes,” you said breathlessly, trying to force the arm that wasn’t bracing yourself on the counter’s surface down between your legs to fiddle with your jeans. 

“Look how desperate you are to get naked with me,” Murdoc continued and it felt almost like air got knocked out of you at the surprise of him reaching to unbutton your jeans and pull them down roughly, your underwear following, “You do love a quickie after a long day of waiting, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” you only repeated, not feeling the need say anything else; Murdoc knew exactly what you wanted and arousal was absolutely clouding your mind. 

“You can barely talk already,” he let go of your neck, moving his hands up further to grip your chin. His fingers smelled of cigarettes but you loved it anyway, you loved all of what he was and consisted of, and soon he proved that they even tasted of cigarettes too. He had a major thing about shoving his fingers in your mouth, some kind of weird ownership thing that you had had to get used to. Now, you moaned at the way they pressed down on your tongue to the point of almost gagging before you coated them in saliva, expertly running your tongue around and in between them till you were drooling. 

“Gorgeous,” Murdoc praised and let out his very first moan, having gotten his jeans and pants off as well. There was something dirty about his cock pressed into your bare thigh, a half-dressed fuck and something even dirtier about doing it whilst being bend over a kitchen table, “You’re incredible, love, look at you. Stunning.”

Every praise from his lips was like being showered in gold, sending something close to electricity to your lower stomach, your body absolutely flooded with arousal and craving him. You moaned around his fingers, feeling a disgusting string of saliva drip from your chin, “Mmhm.” 

“What is it baby?” He pulled out his fingers and you were finally able to swallow properly.

“I need more, you haven’t even touched me,” you complained with an almost childlike pout, pressing your ass back into him like before, and you felt a bony hand grip your hip.

“Stay still,” he commanded and immediately, you shut up and froze. You would do anything right now. There was a bit of shuffling behind you and you heard him step out of his jeans and pants, which were pooling on the floor. He kicked them away and then he was there again. It caused you to let out a breath of relief as you felt his presence but it turned into a gasp as you also felt a spit-slicked finger inside of you. 

“Fuck,” you gasped, pushing back and letting your head hang between your shoulders. He loved fingering you before sex, or just finger you in general; you remembered several occasions of having a little fun in public restrooms but this was better, here you knew that it would be followed by him fucking your brains out. 

Another finger was inserted and he twisted them a few times before finding that sweet spot inside of you that made your legs feel like jelly and made you cry out. It hadn’t taken long for him to find it when you had first started having sex, and it was heaven. He cared about your pleasure too, it wasn’t a race about who could get off first before it ended. 

“Baby, you sound so dirty, let me hear more,” he started rubbing inside of you, wiggling his fingers slightly, and you held onto the kitchen table for dear life. That spot was able to kill you, if Murdoc wanted to, you were certain.

“Murdoc,” you whispered, not able to say much more. You wanted to tell him to fuck you right now, command him to do so and for once be just a bit in charge but when you opened your mouth, nothing but a silent moan left you. You realised that it was because what you wanted couldn’t quite be put into words, at least not a coherent sentence. What you wanted was hot, primal, dirty and desperate. 

“Condom?” He asked behind you, pulling his fingers out slowly and it almost caused you to beg; it was awful feeling so empty again. 

“Condom,” you eventually agreed, still not totally keen on the idea of unprotected sex, but hating that he left you in the kitchen. You took the opportunity to stretch, straightening your body once again and smiling to yourself. True love was a “welcome home”-fuck instead of a “welcome home”-kiss, it was a fact by now and it was more fun.

You tapped your fingers on the counter, waiting and listening to Murdoc going through drawers in the bathroom. It was almost illegal how long he made you wait and in the end, you reached down to touch yourself as you reached the peak of impatience. 

“Are you starting without me?” Murdoc asked with a low growl as he returned, causing you to accidentally let out a moan that you had been holding back.

“Just warming up,” you teased, bending over like before and parting your legs as much as you could to present yourself for him, “I’m so desperate for you, baby.” 

“Look at how good you are for me, spreading your legs for me,” Murdoc said, palm resting on your hip and you could hear the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open with his teeth, “I’ve wanted to fuck you all day.” 

“Do it then,  _ please, _ ” you begged, curling your toes in excitement. You were so horny it was making you feel insane, “Put your big cock in me, Murdoc Niccals.” 

“Yeah?” Murdoc fumbled with the condom for a moment and you held back a giggle at the fact that you had made him slightly clumsy due to how ready he was for you. 

The giggling turned into a moan as you felt him slide into you in the next moment, and it was perfect and all you had imagined it to be all day, “Yeah.” You confirmed, resting your weight on your elbows as Murdoc started out a slow rhythm that only lasted seconds; it was a quickie after all and he wasn’t able to control himself right now, and you most certainly did not want him to. You wanted him to lose control and fuck you till it nearly hurt.

His hands were holding your waist as he fucked into you with a relentlessness that you loved, making the sound of skin slapping against skin echo in the tiny kitchen. The rougher he became, the harder your body was shoved forward on the kitchen counter and causing you to end up having to rely on standing on your toes as well as keeping your balance with the sweet ache of your knees hitting the cupboards. It hurt, God it hurt, but every nudge of his cock against that amazing little spot inside of you made the pain turn sweet, and you loved it.

“Satan, you’re tight,” Murdoc was moaning behind you, even managing to kiss the small of your back as he leaned down over you, “Can’t believe all of this is mine, you’re so pretty, sweetheart.” He could definitely taste saltiness from how sweaty you already were, causing him to stretch his body so he could run the tip of his tongue all the way up your spine.

“How is it-  _ ah _ , that you, Murdoc Niccals, always manage to make me see stars?” You praised, knowing it would only encourage him to go harder. 

“Well,” Murdoc straightened again and placed a hand on your bony shoulder, pressing your upper body down with force as he picked up his pace, “I did say I’ve thought about fucking you, pretty little thing, all day. Why would I hold back?” 

Your cheek was hurting slightly from being squeezed against the smooth granite but you did not care, instead you moaned his name and tried to push back. You knew what was coming next, the way your ass was presented for him, and the slap to your ass made you gasp before you moaned once more.

“That’s it,” Murdoc pulled almost all the way out, swirling his hips as he only had the head of his cock inside of you, making you look back at him over your shoulder, “Don’t give me that scowl, darling, I’m not done before I hear you scream.”

“Please, put it back,” you flexed your fingers, feeling the pressure he had built in your lower stomach slowly fade. It was unfair when he teased you like this, especially when you could not do anything about it. 

“Let me scratch that last sentence and correct myself,” Murdoc said superciliously before shoving his hard cock inside of you again, giving you everything he had in him, “I’m not done before the neighbours hear you scream.”

With the final pace, a rough and merciless one, you were unsure of what you were saying, it made you babble at each thrust. It felt as if the English language was completely strange to you - like everything you had been taught about it had been erased from your brain but one thing you were certain of how to say.

“I’m gonna cum,” you cried out, fingernails scraping at the granite of the counter, feeling the tension in your gut soon reach its peak. You were ready, back arched like a cat, “Keep going, baby. It’s right there!”

“Say it, say you’re cumming for me,” Murdoc commanded, his hips stuttering slightly as he neared his orgasm as well. The way he dug his nails into your hips was another hint that he was close, and you were sure of marks afterwards, “Say it, baby.”

“I-  _ fuck fuck fuck _ ,” you felt the everything clench and unclench without warning, your orgasm hitting you like a wave and sending pleasure throughout your body to the very tips of your fingers.

“There you are, oh God, listen to yourself, y/n,” Murdoc was chasing his own climax, the continuing thrusts into you, making you do something close to screaming.

“I’m cumming for you, baby!” You cried, almost so overwhelmed that tears were just about to form in the corners of your eyes. Even your attention on Murdoc was gone, making you completely miss his orgasm and only realising that it was all over when he pulled out and went to throw out the used condom. It hurt slightly, feeling so empty all of a sudden. He had been rough, maybe so rough that there would be no round tomorrow, skipping your ritual. 

Stretching again, you stepped out of your jeans and pants, turned around and leaned against the counter, giggling to yourself. There was no way you were skipping tomorrow, after all, true love was indeed a “welcome home”-fuck and you loved welcoming him home.

“What’re you being so smug about?” Murdoc asked as he returned, putting an arm on either side of you and trapping you. He finally leaned in for your first kiss since he came home.

“Nothing,” you replied, “I just love you a lot.”

“I love you too. Now let’s make you some new tea, that one has gone cold, hasn’t it?” He pointed to the cup of tea in the sink.

“There is no  _ let’s _ , you make it, you’re the reason it is cold,” you winked.

“Fine,” Murdoc sighed, “It’s the least I can do after that.”


End file.
